Wake Up Call
by jadedXelement
Summary: hmm a wake up call made to Conner .. a some what romance but not really .. Conner/Alison fan-fic. *review if you can* enjoy! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the cartoon Brace Face  
  
Title: A Late Night Call  
  
Note: a little story I made after I watched the episode when Alison became good friends with Conner; I thought the episode was totally cute! :D  
  
Conner lay sleeping on his bed, until a loud tone had caused him to wake up. Realizing it was his cell phone Conner groaned as he extended his hand towards his lamp table trying to find the cell phone that lay atop it. Finally feeling it, he grasped the phone his hand bringing it close to his ear to pick it up.  
  
'Who could be calling me this late.' Conner thought as he held his cell phone in his hand. 'Maybe its Sharon or Maria.' He thought answering his own question.  
  
"Hello." Conner replied in a pretty husky voice, his voice often sounded like that when he has just wakened up.  
  
"Conner." Replied a girl's voice, neither a voice that didn't match Sharon nor Maria's voice.  
  
"Alison?" asked Conner as he sat up, realizing it was she.  
  
"Oh, Conner! I'm sorry for waking you up." Cried the voice on the line.  
  
"No, its ok." Said Conner sitting up, as he quickly glanced at his alarm clock. Squinting his eyes he was able to read it 1:19 am. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern, knowing she had not called for any apparent reason.  
  
"I had a bad dream." Whispered Alison on the line, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I just didn't know whom to call. Nina would of freaked if I called her up." She quickly added Conner knew she was feeling sorry.  
  
"Hmm, its ok what's up?" asked Conner with a deep concern as he slowly sat up on his bed resting his back against his backboard.  
  
"I had this nightmare. Remember I told you about the nightmares I sometimes have in the cafeteria." Alison said slowly, as she seemed to be taking deep breaths trying to calm down.  
  
"Yeah." Replied Conner as he slightly nodded his head, even if she couldn't see him.  
  
"I had another one . it was like really bad." Whispered Alison her voice sounded frightened just speaking of it.  
  
"I see." Whispered Conner as he waited for Alison to explain more.  
  
"My dad's not home, he's at some firefighter convention. And I had this nightmare you know, there was the siren of the fire truck going off. It was like some house caught on fire. I was standing outside of it, you know how I was the time Life Cycles was on fire?" replied Alison, pausing for a while for Conner to answer her question, checking if he was still there.  
  
"Hmm, yah." Said Conner, after a few seconds realizing she was waiting for an answer.  
  
"I was standing outside, and my dad wasn't coming out. All his co-workers were coming out but he wasn't. And then the building just collapsed, and I shot up." Said Alison, her voice was now shaking.  
  
"I can't go back to sleep." She whispered her voice was still trembling.  
  
"It's ok. We can just talk until you get tired." Replied Conner, he remembered when he would have his nightmares and much he couldn't go to sleep.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Alison, her voice unsure but he could tell she was hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Yah. We can talk about everything and anything until you feel tired or fall asleep." Replied Conner in the most sincere voice.  
  
"Thanks Conner." Whispered Alison as she softly sighed. "So how was your day?" she asked wanting to strike a conversation.  
  
"Hmm." Replied Conner as he tried to think about his day. 'That's right' he thought as he just remembered his day. "Well, went to school, heh thank god it's the last day and we're hitting spring break. And went to Life Cycle's with Sharon and Maria. Yah, that's pretty much my day."  
  
"Sounds like fun." Replied Alison almost in her usual cheerful voice. "I'm glad spring break is starting too." She added as she giggled.  
  
"Yah, it seemed forever. I thought it was never going to come." Commented Conner as he heard Alison giggle in turn. "So what are your plans during the break?" he asked hoping he'd see Alison at least once during the break.  
  
"Well that's a good question. I'm not sure you know?" she replied, as her voice drifted in the end.  
  
"Yah, I know exactly what you mean. I know I'm going to hang out with Sharon and Maria something during the break .. but I just don't know exactly what I'm going to do." Conner said, as he began to think what was he going to do now that they were on break.  
  
"Exactly." Exclaimed Alison. "Maybe we could hang out." She added quickly.  
  
"Hey that sounds like a good idea. We could meet at Life Cycles and stuff." Agreed Conner, as he began to be wider awake. He loved talking to Alison she always had this spunk and excitement.  
  
"Great. We'll make plans one day." She replied, as she broke out a small giggle.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" he replied laughing as he placed one of his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh I love that song!" exclaimed Alison not shortly after.  
  
"Huh?" replied Conner confused on what she was referring to. Then realizing his radio was on from earlier. It was playing Just like a Pill - by Pink. "Oh, hah that song is pretty cool."  
  
"I mean I think it's so cool. Pink is just so different you know? She doesn't care that she stands out. I mean she's not afraid to be different. I mean I don't think I could be ever like that." Said Alison.  
  
"Really? I so wouldn't think that." Replied Conner in shock. It was so weird to think that Alison would be afraid to be different. I mean this was Nina Harper's best friend. The Nina Harper who wanted to make sure she was different from the world so she would be in the center of attention.  
  
"How come? I mean I am." Questioned Alison, surprised to hear Conner disagree.  
  
"I mean you're different. You know? Besides your Nina's best friend, she likes to be different she makes sure she is you know?" explained Conner as he stared at his ceiling.  
  
"Yah, I can agree with the whole Nina thing. But I guess you can say I'm afraid to and I'll just tag along after her." Replied Alison, her voice monotone now.  
  
"I see. Well you have nothing to be afraid of. I mean if your different and people don't like it its ok. There'll be other people out there who will like you cause your different you know?" said Conner, hoping to brighten her thoughts.  
  
"Your right." Answered Alison as she looked at the teddy bear she was holding. "Thanks for insight." She added.  
  
"Well your welcome." Replied Conner in his most polite voice.  
  
Before Conner knew it, it was almost 2:45. They had talked about movies to favorite food. It was so weird to think they'd be able to talk so long. The two had just finished laughing over the time Brock played a prank on their math teacher thinking it was going to be a substitute and got sent to the office, when Conner had heard Alison yawn.  
  
"Feeling a bit tired?" he asked feeling a bit tired himself.  
  
"Yah just a bit." Whispered Alison, as she pulled her blankets closer to her chin.  
  
"Well its almost 2:45. You want to crash now?" he asked, knowing well she was tired by now.  
  
"Yah. If its ok." She answered, feeling a bit sorry to go. She had to admit she enjoyed talking to Conner so much. With him she could just be herself and open up.  
  
"Sure its ok." Conner replied, as he grabbed a pillow and placed it under his head.  
  
"Well ok. Thanks Conner." Alison said. "Thanks a lot."  
  
"Oh your welcome. Anytime." Answered Conner as he closed his eyes a bit. "I'll call you tomorrow about making plans." He added as he smiled to himself.  
  
"Really? I'd love that." Exclaimed Alison, as she hugged her teddy bear tightly smiling.  
  
"Well it's a deal then. Until then sweet dreams Alison." Whispered Conner in the sweetest voice.  
  
"Sweet dreams to you too." Replied Alison, as she ended the call on her cell phone.  
  
Conner smiled to himself as he heard Alison disconnect their call. He couldn't wait to talk to her tomorrow, he felt great talking to her like it was natural. Conner sighed as he closed his eyes and couldn't help but be excited to wake up.  
**Hmm, kay I was getting a bit tired in the ending of the story. But I hope you liked it anyways. Leave a review if you can! I'm thinking of doing another Conner/Alison story but we'll see.** 


End file.
